


At Time’s End

by Regular_Hooman



Series: In The End [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anger, Betrayal, Corruption, Crying, Dark Powers, Fear, Fluff, Guardian and Ghost Relationship, Hatred, Interspecies Relationship, Loss of Parents, M/M, Major battle scenes, Other, Some Sex Scenes Scattered, Sorrow, emotional distress, loss of family, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regular_Hooman/pseuds/Regular_Hooman
Summary: Introduction to new storyline in a sequel!





	1. Final Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol and Cayde go to the Prison of Elders to investigate the disturbances.

Sol woke, it had all been a dream? He knew he had more than one child! So why was Nelve the only he had just dreamt about? He sighed and rolled over to look at his husband, Cayde-6. The two had already had four kids, two of which were twins and had used Antimatter energy to get up to the level of the Elite Sector. The oldest boy was a hunter as well, and used Gravity to a deadly extent. The youngest was a boy as well, he was 15, but had stopped aging at 13, his name was Nelve, and he was able to use Time.

Cayde sat up and sighed. “I thought you would wake up.” He said.

Sol sat up with him and got out of the bed. “Well, I had a weird dream.” He said.

Cayde looked at him. “In what way?” He asked.

“I had a dream that Nelve was our only child, but I know that we would’ve had more.” Sol replied.

Cayde hugged him from behind and kissed him. “Well, today we have to go into the reef to look into the disturbances there, we can tell Verna and Nelve about it together.” He said warmly.

“Yeah, I just hope it doesn’t get out of hand.” Sol whispered.

The two walked into their sons’ room to tell them about the situation. Sol smiled as he saw that Nelve was sleeping with his ghost, Eclipse, the two were boyfriends of sorts and were rather close. Verna, the oldest, was in his bed alone, and was shirtless, as he often was.

“Boys, wake up.” Cayde said softly, Nelve stirred and sat up.

“Why-“ he yawned, “are we waking up now?”

“Because we need to tell you something,” Sol said, “your dad and I are going into the reef to look into the situation there, can we trust you two to behave yourselves?”

Verna nodded and got up. “Yeah, I have training today anyways.” He said.

Nelve jumped out of bed and followed him into the hallway. “Wait for me!” He said quickly.

“No! You still have to get used to not being around me all the time!” Verna said.

“But I’m in a new room! I don’t know where it is!” Nelve said.

“Not my problem.” Vern said.

Nelve looked at Clip and his armor appeared on him, then disappeared. “It still fits.” He said.

“Good, I just made it.” Clip said softly.

Sol chuckled and walked with Cayde to the hangar. 

Sol sighed as Cayde flew next to him. “Are you sure this is the place? Petra should’ve been here!” He said.

“This is it, and there she is now!” Cayde replied.

“Damn! I thought I could sneak up and scare you! The Barons have escaped, and they are leading an army of risen fallen to destroy the prison of elders.” Petra said urgently.

“What?! When? And more importantly, HOW!?” Sol exclaimed.

Cayde flew with the other two to the prison, which was already overrun by undead fallen. He tried to land, but instead crashed as a large rocket hit the wing of his ship, Sol followed because of a collision which took out his engines. The hunter got out and saw Cayde sit up.

“Never felt better!” He said.

Sol put his back against Cayde’s as eight tall, threatening forms loomed above them. “Not the time, honey!” He said quietly as he drew his pistol.

“Agreed.” Cayde replied.

A large group of scorn attack them, Sol fired twice and killed two, but Cayde took a quicker, more aggressive approach. He threw a knife, shot again, and even did a tumble. Sol followed him and blinked away twice when two gunshots barely missed him, they were from a sniper! He aimed and fired, the bullet struck the target but led to him getting pinned. He enacted his light and sent a blast of void outward, killing the fallen around him.

“Sol! We might be outmatched!” Cayde called as he was pinned and forced to use his light as well.

“Yeah!” Sol yelled back, he got out Lynx to heal himself, but a gunshot rang out and the ghost shattered. Sol’s eyes widened in horror. “Lynx!!!!” He cried.

Cayde looked over and was hit in the side by a piece of shrapnel. He groaned and got out his own ghost. “Help us out here, Cheli.” He said. Another gunshot, and Cheli too, as dead.

Sol grabbed Cayde’s hand and started to cry, but tried to keep a straight face. A baron walked forward, a flaming mass ready to swing at them, he got into position and hit the two hard.

Cayde looked at Sol, his leg was now gone so he couldn’t help his husband, a figure loomed, hooded and mysterious. It aimed at Sol and fired Cayde’s gun into his chest. The hunter let out a small squeak but died soon after.

Cayde watched in horror as the gun pointed to him, and fired. His last thoughts were of his two girls and his two boys, and how they would react to the deaths of their parents.


	2. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelve and Verna find out about their fathers’ deaths.

An awoken walked into the room with Ikora, Nelve had never seen her before. The warlock Vanguard gestured for him to leave with her, he got up and grabbed his bag. Vern was in the hallway already.

“What’s this all about?” He asked.

Nelve shrugged and looked at the two others in the hall. “I don’t know.” He said.

“Nelve, Verna, this is Petra Venj, an awoken scout and leader. She worked closely with both of your dads.” Ikora said.

“I’m sorry to bring you the news I have.” Petra said.

“What news?” Vern asked quietly.

Ikora gestured to the Guardian Hall, a ceremony was taking place. “Go and see for yourself before they are covered.” She said.

The two boys ran to the hall and saw something they both had never expected. Both Sol and Cayde were dead, their armor torn and shattered. Nelve fell to his knees and put a hand over his mouth, he felt sick. Vern helped him stand up and looked back at their fathers.

“What happened?” He asked.

Zavala walked up to them and placed a hand on their shoulders. “I am sorry, boys, but you’re fathers died trying to get a situation in the reef under control. They fought bravely, but ultimately met their final deaths.” He said sorrowfully.

Nelve walked up to his dead fathers and let Clip look at them. “Can you revive them?” Nelve whimpered.

Clip looked at him and shook his head. “Sadly no, they’re beyond my power to revive.” He said softly as he wrapped an arm comfortingly around Nelve’s shoulders, the boy began to cry.

“But… they… they can’t really be dead!” He said.

“But they are, I got there just as Uldren Sov, the former Prince, left.” Petra said.

Vern stormed from the room, he had graduated Elite Training and now was able to go out into the field. Nelve grabbed his arm.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“To kill Uldren, he betrayed us.” Vern said.

Nelve hugged his older brother and tried to keep him from leaving. “But… What if you die?” He asked.

Verna slapped him. “I’m going and that’s that! Nobody would care if you died! You’re just an annoying brat who always gets lost!” He yelled.

Nelve looked at him tearfully. “I… just… don’t… want you… to die.” He sobbed as he ran away and hid in a small closet, nobody had ever found him, other than his parents, who were both dead now, both of them killed by Uldren. He heard footsteps heading toward him and curled up, trying to quiet himself down so he wouldn’t be found.

“Nelve? I’m sorry for what I said.” Verna’s voice said softly. “Will you please come out and say goodbye at least? I’m not going to the reef yet, I have something else to do first.”

Nelve looked out at his brother, he was sincere. “What’s in it for me?” He asked.

Verna smiled gently and held his hand assuringly. “I’ll help you with your practicing, now that I’m a fully dubbed Guardian I can make my own schedule and help you out.” He said softly.

But… I thought you hated me.” Nelve whimpered.

Vern’s heart melted, Nelve was adorable when he was sad! “No, I just lost my temper.” Vern whispered softly, Nelve cuddled him and cried quietly into his shoulder until he felt better.

“Please don’t leave… Lina and Lira are gonna be back soon, and you’re the only one they’ll listen to now.” He said quietly.

“Okay, I’ll stay, or do you want to see how we do things in the field? The fire team leader said that I can bring you along as long as you don’t do anything stupid.” Verna offered.

Nelve nodded. “Sure, it sounds fun.” He said.

“Alright then, meet me at the hangar in ten minutes, okay?” Vern said as he walked away, Nelve nodded and walked to his room. Verna felt sorry for his little brother, he shouldn’t have been so mean to him.


	3. Sadness and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verna and Nelve learn the fate of their fathers.

An awoken walked into the room with Ikora, Nelve had never seen her before. The warlock Vanguard gestured for him to leave with her, he got up and grabbed his bag. Vern was in the hallway already.

“What’s this all about?” He asked.

Nelve shrugged and looked at the two others in the hall. “I don’t know.” He said.

“Nelve, Verna, this is Petra Venj, an awoken scout and leader. She worked closely with both of your dads.” Ikora said.

“I’m sorry to bring you the news I have.” Petra said.

“What news?” Vern asked quietly.

Ikora gestured to the Guardian Hall, a ceremony was taking place. “Go and see for yourself before they are covered.” She said.

The two boys ran to the hall and saw something they both had never expected. Both Sol and Cayde were dead, their armor torn and shattered. Nelve fell to his knees and put a hand over his mouth, he felt sick. Vern helped him stand up and looked back at their fathers.

“What happened?” He asked.

Zavala walked up to them and placed a hand on their shoulders. “I am sorry, boys, but you’re fathers died trying to get a situation in the reef under control. They fought bravely, but ultimately met their final deaths.” He said sorrowfully.

Nelve walked up to his dead fathers and let Clip look at them. “Can you revive them?” Nelve whimpered.

Clip looked at him and shook his head. “Sadly no, they’re beyond my power to revive.” He said softly as he wrapped an arm comfortingly around Nelve’s shoulders, the boy began to cry.

“But… they… they can’t really be dead!” He said.

“But they are, I got there just as Uldren Sov, the former Prince, left.” Petra said.

Vern stormed from the room, he had graduated Elite Training and now was able to go out into the field. Nelve grabbed his arm.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“To kill Uldren, he betrayed us.” Vern said.

Nelve hugged his older brother and tried to keep him from leaving. “But… What if you die?” He asked.

Verna slapped him. “I’m going and that’s that! Nobody would care if you died! You’re just an annoying brat who always gets lost!” He yelled.

Nelve looked at him tearfully. “I… just… don’t… want you… to die.” He sobbed as he ran away and hid in a small closet, nobody had ever found him, other than his parents, who were both dead now, both of them killed by Uldren. He heard footsteps heading toward him and curled up, trying to quiet himself down so he wouldn’t be found.

“Nelve? I’m sorry for what I said.” Verna’s voice said softly. “Will you please come out and say goodbye at least? I’m not going to the reef yet, I have something else to do first.”

Nelve looked out at his brother, he was sincere. “What’s in it for me?” He asked.

Verna smiled gently and held his hand assuringly. “I’ll help you with your practicing, now that I’m a fully dubbed Guardian I can make my own schedule and help you out.” He said softly.

But… I thought you hated me.” Nelve whimpered.

Vern’s heart melted, Nelve was adorable when he was sad! “No, I just lost my temper.” Vern whispered softly, Nelve cuddled him and cried quietly into his shoulder until he felt better.

“Please don’t leave… Lina and Lira are gonna be back soon, and you’re the only one they’ll listen to now.” He said quietly.

“Okay, I’ll stay, or do you want to see how we do things in the field? The fire team leader said that I can bring you along as long as you don’t do anything stupid.” Verna offered.

Nelve nodded. “Sure, it sounds fun.” He said.

“Alright then, meet me at the hangar in ten minutes, okay?” Vern said as he walked away, Nelve nodded and walked to his room. Verna felt sorry for his little brother, he shouldn’t have been so mean to him.

Nelbe ran up behind him and hugged him. “Sorry, I have to go to training today, can I go with you another time?” He asked quietly.

Vern nodded and hugged him back. “Sure, but don’t try anything crazy this time!” He said, ruffling his little brother’s hair.

Nelve giggles and ran away, closely followed by Clip. Vern loved his little brother, ever since they were little he had been adventurous and strong-willed. The only thing that set them apart was that Nelve was able to wield Gravity and Time, not Void and Solar. Vern sighed and reached into his pocket, where he kept a picture of their family. Lina and Lira hates being in it, they had even gone so far as to have their last names changed so they could disassociate with their parents and brothers! The teen looked at Nelve, the picture had been taken back when Nelve was a baby. And when Sol and Cayde had started planning to their 17th anniversary party.

 

Memory

 

Vern walked up to his dads and handed them a present, Sol had told him to when it was 6:00.

Cayde opened it and smiled. “Thanks, kiddo! Come here!” Cayde scooped him up and brought him to Nelve and Sol.

“How do you like it, Honey?” Sol asked softly as he put a small beanie on Nelve’s head to keep him warm.

“It’s great! Where did you find it?” Cayde exclaimed.

“It used to be Banshee’s, he gave it to you because he doesn’t need it anymore. He just had to get some stuff done to fix it and then I decided it could be a surprise for our anniversary.” Sol explained. Nelve whined quietly and was picked up by his dad.

Lua walked over, she was wearing a brightly colored dress with a gemstone necklace. “Congratulations on the new addition!” She said happily. Sol grinned at her and disappeared.

“Still off your guard?” He said from behind Lua.

“Jeez! Are you still a jerk?!” The two laughed and went to sit down.

 

Memory Ends

 

Vern smiled to himself and walked away, he had to see Shaxx and Saladin.

“Hey, Vern! Is it true that you fucked your brother?” A titan said smugly as he walked by.

“Is it true that you fisted yourself last week?” Vern asked calmly. The titan scowled and pinched him, only to get a knife in his side.

“Tsk, you really think that’ll hurt?” The titan asked smugly, a sneer creeping onto his face.

Vern smirked back. “No need for pain, you’ll be gone in the next hour, out to find the Barons of the Scorn. I won’t need to hurt you.” He sneered.

The titan scowled again and left. Vern heard his footsteps fade away and began to laugh. “Have you ever seen someone get that made over nothing?!”

Equinox, his Ghost, shrugged. “Not sure, I think you have before.” He said.

“Shut up.” Vern said before leaving.


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelve and Clip spend a day and a night on a training mission.

Nelve watched as Clip grabbed a packet of medicine. They were supposed to survive without using their Ghosts for 24 hours beyond the wall and Nelve had already cut his hand. Clip ground the leaves up and then placed them on a bandage, which he then wrapped around Nelve’s hand.

“Thanks, Clip.” Nelve muttered.

“You’re welcome.” Clip replied softly, picking up Nelve’s gun and handing it to him, they were lucky that the cut was on the back of his hand and wasn’t too deep into the flesh, but Clip didn’t want to take any chance of infection.

Nelve got up and tried to grab his pack, but dropped it when he felt a searing pain in his hand, the one which had been cut. He looked at it and saw a series of welts developing on it.

“I think the cut has some kind of poison in it.” He said.

Clip looked at it. “Yeah, the plant I got should help in a few minutes, I have a book about them with me.” He said, sifting through his bag and bringing out the book. Nelve sat on a nearby rock and felt the welts, they hurt, but were starting to shrink.

“Here, it’s called a Marigold, they used to be decorative, but now they’re everywhere!” Clip explained.

Nelve sighed and stood again. “Can you carry my bag until my hand gets better?” He asked.

“Sure, just take it easy for now.” Clip said softly. Nelve walked with him until the pain stopped, then he started carrying his bag again.

“Clip… do you think I’m annoying?” Nelve asked.

“No,” Eclipse replied, “why would I?”

“Because yesterday people were saying that you wanted to break up with me.” Nelve said quietly.

Clip sighed. “I don’t want to break up, do you?” He asked nervously.

“No.” Nelve said tearfully, he hugged his partner and let out a small sob.

“I’ll help you out, Nelve, come on.” Clip whispered, gently rubbing Nelve’s back to comfort him.

Nelve separated from him and looked into his eyes. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you, too.” Clip kisses his partner and held Nelve’s hand. The two separated and embraced.

“Please don’t leave me.” Nelve whined.

“I won’t, I would never do that to you.” Clip whispered lovingly.

 

Night was encroaching fast, soon the entire forest would be as black as coal under the cloudy night sky. Nelve was shivering as cold air rushed through the trees from the mountains. Clip was out searching for firewood so they could make a fire.

Clip returned with armfuls of wood, he set the smallest pieces into a pile and lit them, then placed thicker, harder pieces on top. Nelve moved closer to the warm flames and held out his hands.

“You’re pretty good at this stuff.” He said quietly.

“I bet you could do it faster!” Clip said teasingly as he sat next to his boyfriend. Nelve cuddled with him and curled up.

“Maybe I could, but I don’t think I could find the wood like you do. You know what to look for.” He said quietly.

Clip sifted through his bag and took out a packet of food. “Here, they gave us these to eat, I almost forgot about them.” He said, holding out the pack to Nelve.

The boy took and opened it. “It doesn’t look too bad, why don’t you get some?” He asked.

“I don’t need it, even in this form.” Clip said, he pulled a small rope out of his pocket and walked between two trees,, where he set up a hammock next to the fire. He picked Nelve up and set him in the bed, then got in with him.

“It’s warm.” Nelve was relieved by the warmth he was being given by his lover. Clip held him close and allowed Nelve to cuddle, the boy had been crying for a few days and Clip wanted him to feel comfortable.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asked.

“Uh-Huh.” Nelve replied quietly.

Eclipse smiled and kissed him, by morning they would be back home, where they could sleep like this every night. The Ghost rubbed Nelve’s back comfortingly and planted tiny, loving kissed on his forehead every now and then.

“I love you, Nelve.”

“I love you, too.”


	5. Silence Falls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelve got an infection in his vocal cords, he won’t be able to speak again.

Nelve had been coughing for a few hours, but now it was getting bad; he was starting to cough up blood. Clip carried him to the medical wing and laid him on a bed, just like he had been instructed to.

“Thank you, Clip, I have to do a scan so… I’ll have to ask you to leave.” Zhang said, Clip left and sat down.

“Come on, Nelve, you can get through this.” He said to himself, he watched through the window as the scan progressed, something seemed to be wrong with Nelve’s throat.

Zhang walked out and shook his head. “You can’t heal this one, it’s an infection. His larynx is inflaming, I have to remove it in order to keep him from the pain. But he won’t be able to speak again.” He explained quietly.

Clip looked at Nelve and sighed. “Do it, I would rather he be silent than have him be in pain, I’m sure he would say the same.” He said softly.

Zhang nodded once and went back into the room. Clip stood and left, he couldn’t watch, literally, the window had turned black, he couldn’t see inside. He went back to the house and laid down on their bed, he would miss Nelve’s jokes and his encouragement… but he would miss Nelve’s laugh the most.

 

Nelve walked out of the room with a tired look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but only felt a slight pain, what had happened?

“Nelve, I’m sorry, but I had to remove your vocal cords, they would have caused problems. You… you won’t be able to speak again.” Zhang explained sadly.

Clip arrived and saw Nelve, he walked closer and then instantly felt Nelve’s arms around him. The boy was crying… silently, almost like he wasn’t even really there. Nelve shook as he tried to understand what was happening. Clip picked him up and carried him back to the house, Vern was already there.

“Nelve, our uncles are coming over to take care of you, they should be here any minute. One hadn’t been seen in a few years and the other is… well, you’ll have to see for yourself.” Vern said, hugging his little brother.

Nelve hugged him back and laid down on the couch, he was so tired. He just wanted to fall asleep and stay like that. Now that he couldn’t speak, he would have to find another way to communicate… maybe a bio-synthetic voice? No, those were still in development. He opened his eyes again and looked at his brother.

‘When will I be normal again?’ He asked himself, the door opened and a young man looked inside.

“Is this where Verna and Nelve are?” He asked.

“I’m Verna, this is Nelve.” Vern said quietly, gesturing to Nelve. The man came in and was followed by a rather… unusual Fallen, he looked more like a human than anything, but also like an Awoken because of his skin tone.

“Um… hello, I’m Cero, this is Ultere, I haven’t seen you since you were a newborn, Vern! And I haven’t met Nelve yet, do you want to talk a bit?” Cero asked softly.

Nelve looked at him and then at Clip. Vern sighed and rumpled his hair.

“He just had his vocal cords removed, they were causing some problems. He can’t talk.” Vern explained. “And if they were grown back they would do the same as before, he has had a problem with it before but earlier it went out of control.”

Nelve nodded slowly, his head pulsed with pain, he needed to rest, he wanted to rest. But he couldn’t with the ringing in his ears! He closed his eyes and tried to ignore it, but it just didn’t go away.

“He needs to rest, let’s get him to his room.” Ultere said softly as he picked Nelve up, the boy cuddled him and curled up. “Cero, I think he takes after you and Sol! He seems to like cuddling!”

Cero smiled and moved some of Nelve’s hair out of the way of his face. “Well, he is the smallest out of the four. So he probably inherited the submissive trait.” He whispered lovingly.

Nelve squirmed slightly and nuzzled into his uncle’s shoulder. He felt his bed under him and curled up again. He started to feel himself slipping and eventually fell asleep. Ultere smiled, he had always wanted a nephew, but not needing ether to survive made him an immediate outcast. He kissed his nephew on the forehead and left the room, quietly closing the door as he did. He turned to Verna and smiled.

“He fell asleep as soon as I put him in the bed, it’s best if we leave him alone for awhile.” He whispered.

Clip walked over to them and held out his hand. “Sorry I didn’t introduce myself, I’m Eclipse, but I just go by Clip, I’m Nelve’s-“

“Boyfriend and Ghost, I know, I know. That was all Lua told me.” Ultere said.

“Lua? Is she our aunt?” Vern asked.

“Yes, she and Sol didn’t have a great relationship though, it was rather… explosive when they were younger. So they disowned one another, but they are siblings, and Cero is the oldest! He was always caught in the crossfire, that’s what happens with twins.” Ultere explained, chuckling.

Vern looked at his watch. “Oh crap! I’m gonna be late!” He exclaimed. “No, Zavala pulled you out of the mission until Belve gets better, he needs more than just his boyfriend and his uncles to help him through this. He trusts you just as much as Clip, and probably a bit more! Though it’s not likely.” Cero stated calmly from behind him, he was leaning against the wall.

Clip looked at the room. “Nelve usually sleeps better when I’m with him, can I-?” He wondered aloud.

Ultere nodded. “If it’ll help him, I don’t see why not.” He said softly.

Clip walked into the room and saw Nelve, he was squirming around a bit. The Ghost got into the bed and pulled the younger boy close, Nelve stopped moving and snuggled into him.

“I love you, Nelve.” Clip whispered softly. Nelve curled up and nestled. He was too deep into sleep to wake up, but not enough to be unable to hear what his Ghost was saying. Clip hummed softly to Nelve, the boy let out a small breath, which must have been meant to be a hum as well, but wasn’t accompanied by any sound. Clip smiled to himself and kissed his boyfriend, Nelve was going to be silent, but he was still the same person, and he always would be.

“I love you, Nelve, I’ll help you get through this.” He whispered lovingly.


	6. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going wrong, and now Nelve has to find a way to cope with his newly lost voice.

It was late when Nelve left the room, Vern had been talking to his friends in the living room for some time now, and didn’t expect his little brother to be up.

“Oh! Hey Nelve!” One of his friends said.

Nelve waved awkwardly and went to the kitchen. He looked around and went to the fridge.

“Hey.” Clip said softly, wrapping his arms around Nelve. “There’s some pain-killer in the cupboard over there, Zhang brought it over a few hours ago.

Nelve looked into his eyes. ‘How long have I been asleep?’ He thought, hoping that Clip could hear his thoughts. The Ghost walked over to a bottle of pills and took one out. 

“Here, take one.” He muttered softly, Nelve took the pill and swallowed it. His throat felt like it was on fire anyway, this would help.

Cero walked in and smiled. “Are you hungry, kiddo?” He asked warmly.

The boy nodded slowly and looked at the fridge. He was trying to find something that wouldn’t make him choke in pain from swallowing. Cero opened the fridge and rumpled Nelve’s hair.

“Ulte made you something, I don’t know what it is, but he said it’s good for your throat when you’re recovering.” Cero stated softly, handing the boy a bowl of liquid, Nelve looked at it and then at Cero with a confused expression.

Clip laughed quietly and sat down at the table. “It’s just a type of cold soup! It has some light dust in it so it helps you heal.” He explained caringly as Nelve sat with him and swallowed a spoonful. The liquid did feel better on his throat, Nelve took another spoonful and then looked at his Ghost. He wished he could talk, that he could at least say something to thank them.

“Go on, eat. I want to show you something.” Clip whispered into his ear. Nelve swallowed another spoonful, his throat began to feel far better by the end of the bowl, he stood and put it into the dishwasher, then followed Clip out onto the balcony. He looked at the Ghost and then went onto the balcony.

“Look, there’s no other way to ask this, but since Ghosts can’t really marry, I can ask for the next-best thing. Will you link with me?” Clip asked quietly.

Nelve was taken aback. ‘He wants me to bond with him?! But… what will my uncles say?!’ He thought.

Clip moved closer and held his hands in his own. “I love you, Nelve, and I want you to be happy with me. I’ll let you think about it.” He murmured lovingly, kissing Nelve’s forehead and then turning to go.

Nelve grabbed his hand and hugged him. He nodded and buried his face into the Ghost’s shirt to hide his face.

Clip turned to him and wrapped his arms around Nelve’s waist. “Is that a yes?” He asked hopefully, he wanted Nelve to bond to him so they could communicate better, and because he wanted to know how Nelve felt.

Nelve nodded and cuddled him, his boyfriend held his head and he grinned, they hadn’t embraced like that since Nelve had been seven! The teen let out a tiny squeak and felt Clip’s hand glide over his hair.

“What’s going on here?” Someone asked from the door.

Clip spun around and saw one of Nelve’s classmates. She had a smug smile of her face as she walked toward the boy. Clip formed a blade out of light and pointed it at her.

“Wow! Never saw a Ghost do that! Maybe now you’ll actually be useful to us!” The girl said rudely. Nelve grabbed Clip’s hand, his eyes were begging him to stop.

“You just want to let her-“ Clip was blown off of his feet, Nelve opened his mouth and tried to scream, but instead all that he felt was a searing pain in his throat.

“Now you don’t have your boyfriend here to help you.” The girl said lowly as she moved ever closer. Nelve fell down and hid his face, he began to cry as the girl repeatedly hit him.

“Hey!” Cero yelled. “Get out of here!”

The girl turned and was struck by a fist, Ultere had leapt forward and hit her! Nelve ran inside and to his room. He buried his face into his pillow and cried, he didn’t want that to happen, but he had been too scared to fight back.

“Nelve?” Cero’s voice asked. “Can I come in?”

Nelve nodded and sat up, Cero sat with him and held him close.

“Nelve, you’re not the only one who gets teased because you’re gay, your dad, my brother, was always getting teased and even beaten because he was gay! I never knew you when you had a voice, so I don’t know what you’re thinking right now, but I promise that you’re not alone.” Cero whispered encouragingly.

The teen nestled into him and wept, silently. Cero sighed and laid down with him, Nelve cuddled with him and made his uncle smile. Clip walked in and saw the two, he smiled to himself and left.

“I should let them get some time alone, Nelve could use it.” He said, walking to the living room. Ultere was sitting on the couch, he gestured for the Ghost to move closer.

“Sit down, I just want to talk to you.” He said, a gentle smile on his face.

Eclipse sat down and shifted nervously. “What do you want to talk to me about?” He asked.

Ulte sighed. “Well, I heard what you and Nelve want to do. Bonding is the same as marriage, you know? And I want my nephew to be safe.” He explained.

“I wouldn’t hurt him, I couldn’t hurt him!” Clip said with a tone of surprise.

Ultere smiles again. “Don’t worry, I know you won’t. Just promise me you won’t let anyone else hurt him, no matter the cost.” He stops and walked away. “I trust you, Clip, don’t let my nephew get hurt.”

“I won’t.” Clip muttered as he walked away, leaving Clip alone on the couch. The Ghost stood up a few seconds later and walked to Nelve’s room. Cero was standing and was pulling the covers up over the teen.

“Oh,” He said quietly, “hello, Clip. Nelve fell asleep a few seconds ago, so if you want to lay down with him you can.”

Eclipse looked at Cero and hugged him. “Are you alright with Nelve and I bonding?” He asked.

Cero hugged him back. “Yes, I am. As long as Nelve is safe you can bond with him.” He muttered in reply.

Clip pulled away and walked over to Nelve. “He’ll be safe, I promise. I just wish I could give him his voice back.” He said quietly.

“Nelve is young, and so are you. I’m sure that you’ll be a great bondmate, my brother loved both of you, and he wanted you to be with Nelve very badly… but he died before he could see his son get a baby.” Cero explained.

“But Nelve isn’t fertile… we couldn’t have a baby if we tried!” The Ghost said quietly.

Jynx flew into the room and shifted. “Cero, there’s a problem in the EDZ!” He said urgently.

“What is it?” Cero asked urgently.

“It’s the Fallen! They’re making a move on a civilian camp!” Jynx stated fearfully.

Nelve tugged on Clip’s shirt, Clip turned and saw that Nelve was scared. The Ghost knelt beside the bed and smiled. The younger boy was curled up like a child, the Ghost held his hand and rubbed his back.

“You’re okay, do you want me to stay here with you?” The Ghost whispered softly.

Nelve nodded and blinked, his eyes were a deep purple with a gentle silver outline, they were beautiful. Clip kissed him and ran a hand along Nelve’s side, making the hunter shiver with a new, strange sensation.

Verna walked in and sat on the bed with Clip. “Are you feeling okay, little guy?” He asked softly. His little brother nodded and slowly sat up, his frame was slender and fragile, making him weaker and more vulnerable to harm.

“Nelve, no matter what anyone says, you’ll always have a voice to me… to us.” Eclipse embraced his boyfriend and kissed him.

‘But I’m still mute.’ Nelve thought, blushing.

Verna held Nelve’s hand in his own and ran his thumb over he warm, pale skin. “You’ll be fine, I promise.” He said lovingly.

‘But… how will I get to tell you how I feel?’ Sol thought.

Clip rocked back and forth with Nelve in his arms and sighed. “I love you, Nelve, just relax.” He whispered softly. The group heard a blast and ran to see what was wrong. Zavala and Cero ran in as they got to the living room.

“Boys, you have to get out!” Zavala said urgently.

“Why? What’s happening?” Verna asked.

“Zavala, they should come with me! I can explain it while we escape!” Cero yelled, grabbing his nephews’ hands and running with them, Clip trailing behind closely.

Cero looked back and then at Zavala, the Titan vanguard nodded and separated from the group. Cero stopped and knelt behind a rock with Vern, Nelve, and Clip.

“It’s a riot, they want guardians to be outlawed.” Cero explained. “And Nelve, I found a way to get your voice back without any problems in future.”

Nelve was shaking as he nodded, he was scared and cold. He looked at Vern, who stood slowly and let out a psionic blast which destroyed a small building, the mortals screamed and ran for him. Vern drew his gun and fired twice into the air.

“Get back!” He yelled, making the weapon flare into an intensely glowing flame.

Cero stood and transmitted them out of the area and into his ship. Eclipse held his boyfriend close and whispered reassuringly to him.

“Hawthorne, this is Cero! Come in!” He said urgently.

“I read ya! We have to get off of this planet before they try to kill us!” Hawthorne replied.

“They already are! Have everyone meet on Callisto!” Cero said quickly. He looked back at Nelve and sighed. “It’s the only safe place left for us.”

Nelve was still shaking as he tried to keep his thoughts together, he had lost his parents, his voice, and now his home. He sobbed silently into his boyfriend and tried to keep himself from getting hurt.

‘I’m the one who made it happen… it’s my fault.’ He thought.

Verna hugged him and kissed his forehead. “Nelve, it’s alright, you’ll be okay.” He said softly.

Nelve began to stop crying and fell asleep in Clip’s arms. He wanted his dads back, he wished hey were still alive.


	7. Fight On Callisto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Guardians across the system go into hiding, the group heads to Callisto. Where an unforeseen enemy is waiting.

The land was cold and barren, Nelve shivered as a chill blasted across the icy surface of Callisto. He stepped into a cave and laid down, Cero was about to try using a crystal which supposedly could heal his voice. The older guardian broke it and placed one of the halves into Nelve’s core.

“There, that should work in a few minutes.” Cero said tiredly.

“Are you feeling okay?” Vern asked as he sat down.

“Yes, yes, where’s Ultere?” Cero asked.

Verna shrugged. “I don’t know, I think he went searching for a better place to stay.” He said, trying to remember what his uncle had said.

Cero sighed and rumpled Nelve’s hair. “Well, you should get some sleep. I don’t think that staying here for a long time with the cold air blowing in here is a great idea, I’ll wake you up when it’s time to leave, alright?” He asked.

Nelve let out a tiny squeak and curled up, Eclipse sighed and laid down with him. “I’m right here, you won’t get hurt.” He whispered softly.

“Don’t get too comfortable, we don’t know what’s out there,” Verna warned, his Ghost appeared next to him, her name was Yarta, and she almost always was doing something to keep herself occupied.

“The ship’s busted, the engine blew up when I tried getting it here, the steering shorted out and almost blew up, too.” She said nervously. “So we’re a bit stuck.”

Cero sighed and held out his hand to his nephew. “Take this, you may need it here.” The hunter said quietly.

“Why?” Verna asked.

“Because this place is known to be the home of more than a fair share of Hive, Vex, and now is starting to see a Taken spike.” Cero explained calmly, he pointed to a large orb, it was black as the night and as large as the Traveller itself. The orb suddenly shrank to a small point and exploded outward into a torrent of dark energy. Ultere ran up to the cave with a frantic look in his eyes.

“We have to leave! That wave is destroying anything caught out in the open! We have to hide somewhere, and fast!” He said urgently.

Clip picked up Nelve and carried him to the rest of the group, but as he tried to keep up, he found himself feeling weak and tired. He yelled to Verna and tossed Nelve to him, the wave would hopefully let Nelve survive, even if he didn’t.

“Clip!” Nelve screamed, surprising himself as his voice returned, the wave swept over the land as they hid behind a nearby rock in a crevasse. It turned everything black and roared over them with lethal speed. When it finally ended, the landscape was scarred and barren, nothing was alive that had been hit by that wave. Nelve ran out and saw Eclipse laying on the ground, motionless.

“Nelve!” Vern said as the boy ran to his Ghost.

“Clip… please say something!” Nelve begged as he held his Ghost in his arms. “Please, Clip! I need you! Don’t leave me, too! I can’t let you! Please don’t go!”

Verna felt sorry for his little brother, he couldn’t lose anyone else, first their parents, now Nelve had most likely lost the one he loved, the only one he had ever truly fallen in love with. The warlock knelt next to him and focused his mind to sense if there was any life left in him.

“Nelve, he’s alright.” Verna said as he sensed a strong pulse of light. “He’s Just unconscious, his last memory is of him using his light to create a shield, it took a lot of his strength, but he’s still alive.”

Nelve sobbed harder and held his boyfriend closer. “Thank you… thank you.” He whimpered.

“Boys, we have to go.” Ultere said quietly, pointing to a large amount of small blights developing on the fields.

“No, those aren’t normal blights. Something’s here, on Callisto.” Verna said as he recognized the forms. “It’s… it’s…”

Cero’s eyes widened as a giant knight rose from the ground, a sword in one hand, and a scythe in the other. “Xivu Arath!” He said, aghast.

The knight looked around and stepped toward a Hive Tower. “Come forth, Lightbearers! I sense you are here!” She said.

Cero was too stunned to move, he had read of the Hive Knight, Xivu Arath, But had never imagined her to look like a mix between Oryx and Crota! He looked at Nelve and grabbed his shoulder. “We need to get to the Tangled Shore! Now!” He said urgently.

“That has to wait!” Yarta said quietly, pointing to the sky, which was blocked by a dome of blighted energy.

“Lightbearers, you will have to win against me to escape, but beware, for I control this land. If I wish for you to be trapped, you will be trapped, if I wish for you to be lost, you will be lost.” Xivu said loudly as she stepped toward them, spotting their forms. Nelve shook Clip until he woke. The Ghost opened his eyes and saw Nelve, his first reaction was surprise, but as he figured out that he was still alive, he began to feel relieved. Nelve smiled at him and hugged him.

“Nelve.” Clip chuckles softly.

“I know, but we need your help.” Nelve replied quietly.

Eclipse looked at where the boy was pointing and get his core drop. Xivu was getting closer, she was even worse than Clip had thought when he had read a few of the Books of Sorrows with Ikora. He staggered to his feet and looked around frantically. Nelve grabbed his hand and hugged him again.

“Clip! We need you to help us!” Ultere yelled.

Xivu laughed loudly and hit him with her scythe. The Ghost flew into a wall, but then started to glow. Nelve ran to him and was blown back by a bright flash of light, he looked up and Lynx, Clip’s dad and Sol’s Ghost, was standing in front of him. The Ghost looked at him and helped him to his feet.

“Now before you say anything, Cheli is also safe in him, but I had to come out to help my son. Your dads are in you and Verna, focus hard enough and they’ll come back.” Lynx said softly.

Nelve closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could, someone grabbed his shoulder and he looked behind him. “Dad!” Cayde was standing behind him with a wide smile… but now he was an Awoken man.

“Hey, son, sorry about the new look, and I think Xivu is mad at Cero and Ultere, those two are distracting her pretty well, though.” He said playfully.

Nelve felt his core leap as he hugged his dad, and another hand touched him, this time it was Sol. “Nelve, you’ve done well. But for now, we need to beat Xivu.” Sol said softly. Nelve nodded and drew Cayde’s Ace of Spades from his pocket.

“Dad, this is yours.” He said quietly as he handed Cayde the gun.

“Yeah, it is. But you’re also mine, you’re my son.” Cayde said before running over to the battle.

“Nelve, use your light, we’ll catch up with you after this.” Sol said softly. Nelve nodded and froze time around him so he could fight easier. He went up to Xivu and drew his knife, the blade shimmered in the dim light as he thrust it into the Knight’s leg plates.

 

Nelve reappeared next to Cayde, Xivu cried out in agony as a blade appeared in her leg between two armor pieces.

“Damn you!” She yelled angrily before swinging at him with her scythe. Cayde grabbed his son and dove into a nearby crevasse.

“Nelve, use your time ability with these,” The hunter Vanguard gave him small electric blades, “they’ll make her body stop in place when they activate.”

Nelve nodded and took the devices before going back out. Cero landed next to him with a large gash on his arm. He looked at Nelve and nodded.

“Do it, kill her. She can’t fight without her scythe and her sword, get those out of the way and we’ve pretty much won.” He said quietly.

Nelve took a deep breath and stopped time before running to the Hive God and placing each blade in between each armor plate. He climbed the form and jabbed one into her hand and shoulder on each side, then into the neck and head. He jumped down and hid behind a rock before he unfroze time, Xivu cried out again as she dropped her weapons and fell to the ground in pain. 

Cayde walked up to the knight and pointed his gun at her. “Any last words?” Cayde asked.

“You can’t win this war… Savathun has already left her throne world to build an army… I was merely a prelude.” Xivu hissed angrily. Cayde closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, killing Xivu with only one shot.


	8. War on Callisto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group heads to Callisto, but what they find there isn’t what anyone would have expected.

The land was cold and barren, Nelve shivered as a chill blasted across the icy surface of Callisto. He stepped into a cave and laid down, Cero was about to try using a crystal which supposedly could heal his voice. The older guardian broke it and placed one of the halves into Nelve’s core.

“There, that should work in a few minutes.” Cero said tiredly.

“Are you feeling okay?” Vern asked as he sat down.

“Yes, yes, where’s Ultere?” Cero asked.

Verna shrugged. “I don’t know, I think he went searching for a better place to stay.” He said, trying to remember what his uncle had said.

Cero sighed and rumpled Nelve’s hair. “Well, you should get some sleep. I don’t think that staying here for a long time with the cold air blowing in here is a great idea, I’ll wake you up when it’s time to leave, alright?” He asked.

Nelve let out a tiny squeak and curled up, Eclipse sighed and laid down with him. “I’m right here, you won’t get hurt.” He whispered softly.

“Don’t get too comfortable, we don’t know what’s out there,” Verna warned, his Ghost appeared next to him, her name was Yarta, and she almost always was doing something to keep herself occupied.

“The ship’s busted, the engine blew up when I tried getting it here, the steering shorted out and almost blew up, too.” She said nervously. “So we’re a bit stuck.”

Cero sighed and held out his hand to his nephew. “Take this, you may need it here.” The hunter said quietly.

“Why?” Verna asked.

“Because this place is known to be the home of more than a fair share of Hive, Vex, and now is starting to see a Taken spike.” Cero explained calmly, he pointed to a large orb, it was black as the night and as large as the Traveller itself. The orb suddenly shrank to a small point and exploded outward into a torrent of dark energy. Ultere ran up to the cave with a frantic look in his eyes.

“We have to leave! That wave is destroying anything caught out in the open! We have to hide somewhere, and fast!” He said urgently.

Clip picked up Nelve and carried him to the rest of the group, but as he tried to keep up, he found himself feeling weak and tired. He yelled to Verna and tossed Nelve to him, the wave would hopefully let Nelve survive, even if he didn’t.

“Clip!” Nelve screamed, surprising himself as his voice returned, the wave swept over the land as they hid behind a nearby rock in a crevasse. It turned everything black and roared over them with lethal speed. When it finally ended, the landscape was scarred and barren, nothing was alive that had been hit by that wave. Nelve ran out and saw Eclipse laying on the ground, motionless.

“Nelve!” Vern said as the boy ran to his Ghost.

“Clip… please say something!” Nelve begged as he held his Ghost in his arms. “Please, Clip! I need you! Don’t leave me, too! I can’t let you! Please don’t go!”

Verna felt sorry for his little brother, he couldn’t lose anyone else, first their parents, now Nelve had most likely lost the one he loved, the only one he had ever truly fallen in love with. The warlock knelt next to him and focused his mind to sense if there was any life left in him.

“Nelve, he’s alright.” Verna said as he sensed a strong pulse of light. “He’s Just unconscious, his last memory is of him using his light to create a shield, it took a lot of his strength, but he’s still alive.”

Nelve sobbed harder and held his boyfriend closer. “Thank you… thank you.” He whimpered.

“Boys, we have to go.” Ultere said quietly, pointing to a large amount of small blights developing on the fields.

“No, those aren’t normal blights. Something’s here, on Callisto.” Verna said as he recognized the forms. “It’s… it’s…”

Cero’s eyes widened as a giant knight rose from the ground, a sword in one hand, and a scythe in the other. “Xivu Arath!” He said, aghast.

The knight looked around and stepped toward a Hive Tower. “Come forth, Lightbearers! I sense you are here!” She said.

Cero was too stunned to move, he had read of the Hive Knight, Xivu Arath, But had never imagined her to look like a mix between Oryx and Crota! He looked at Nelve and grabbed his shoulder. “We need to get to the Tangled Shore! Now!” He said urgently.

“That has to wait!” Yarta said quietly, pointing to the sky, which was blocked by a dome of blighted energy.

“Lightbearers, you will have to win against me to escape, but beware, for I control this land. If I wish for you to be trapped, you will be trapped, if I wish for you to be lost, you will be lost.” Xivu said loudly as she stepped toward them, spotting their forms. Nelve shook Clip until he woke. The Ghost opened his eyes and saw Nelve, his first reaction was surprise, but as he figured out that he was still alive, he began to feel relieved. Nelve smiled at him and hugged him.

“Nelve.” Clip chuckles softly.

“I know, but we need your help.” Nelve replied quietly.

Eclipse looked at where the boy was pointing and get his core drop. Xivu was getting closer, she was even worse than Clip had thought when he had read a few of the Books of Sorrows with Ikora. He staggered to his feet and looked around frantically. Nelve grabbed his hand and hugged him again.

“Clip! We need you to help us!” Ultere yelled.

Xivu laughed loudly and hit him with her scythe. The Ghost flew into a wall, but then started to glow. Nelve ran to him and was blown back by a bright flash of light, he looked up and Lynx, Clip’s dad and Sol’s Ghost, was standing in front of him. The Ghost looked at him and helped him to his feet.

“Now before you say anything, Cheli is also safe in him, but I had to come out to help my son. Your dads are in you and Verna, focus hard enough and they’ll come back.” Lynx said softly.

Nelve closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could, someone grabbed his shoulder and he looked behind him. “Dad!” Cayde was standing behind him with a wide smile… but now he was an Awoken man.

“Hey, son, sorry about the new look, and I think Xivu is mad at Cero and Ultere, those two are distracting her pretty well, though.” He said playfully.

Nelve felt his core leap as he hugged his dad, and another hand touched him, this time it was Sol. “Nelve, you’ve done well. But for now, we need to beat Xivu.” Sol said softly. Nelve nodded and drew Cayde’s Ace of Spades from his pocket.

“Dad, this is yours.” He said quietly as he handed Cayde the gun.

“Yeah, it is. But you’re also mine, you’re my son.” Cayde said before running over to the battle.

“Nelve, use your light, we’ll catch up with you after this.” Sol said softly. Nelve nodded and froze time around him so he could fight easier. He went up to Xivu and drew his knife, the blade shimmered in the dim light as he thrust it into the Knight’s leg plates.

 

Nelve reappeared next to Cayde, Xivu cried out in agony as a blade appeared in her leg between two armor pieces.

“Damn you!” She yelled angrily before swinging at him with her scythe. Cayde grabbed his son and dove into a nearby crevasse.

“Nelve, use your time ability with these,” The hunter Vanguard gave him small electric blades, “they’ll make her body stop in place when they activate.”

Nelve nodded and took the devices before going back out. Cero landed next to him with a large gash on his arm. He looked at Nelve and nodded.

“Do it, kill her. She can’t fight without her scythe and her sword, get those out of the way and we’ve pretty much won.” He said quietly.

Nelve took a deep breath and stopped time before running to the Hive God and placing each blade in between each armor plate. He climbed the form and jabbed one into her hand and shoulder on each side, then into the neck and head. He jumped down and hid behind a rock before he unfroze time, Xivu cried out again as she dropped her weapons and fell to the ground in pain. 

Cayde walked up to the knight and pointed his gun at her. “Any last words?” Cayde asked.

“You can’t win this war… Savathun has already left her throne world to build an army… I was merely a prelude.” Xivu hissed angrily. Cayde closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, killing Xivu with only one shot.

Nelve fell over with fatigue. Sol ran over to him and held him. “Don’t worry, Nelve, you’re alright.” He said. Nelve began to fade out, he couldn’t stay awake any longer, he was so tired.


	9. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol and Cayde can only stay for so long, so before they have to go to rest so they can see their sons again.

Nelve had been asleep for a few hours, and why wouldn’t he be? He had been through a lot, and now that he had just gotten his voice back he needed to rest. Sol kissed his forehead, his time was almost up, soon he and Cayde would have to say goodbye to their kids forever. They hadn’t really died, they were just moving to a different plain, but would still be with their sons in their souls.

“Nelve, wake up.” Sol nudged the young hunter and watched as he squirmed and opened his eyes.

“Dad?” He said quietly.

Sol smiled and kissed his forehead again. “Hey, buddy, I just want to say one last goodbye.” He said softly. Nelve’s eyes widened and he sat up.

“You’re… leaving me?” He asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

Sol shook his head. “I’ll still be able to visit you, don’t think that I won’t be back someday.” He said softly.

Nelve hugged him and started to sob. “How often can you visit me?” He asked.

“Well,” Sol smiled, “anytime you need me to.”

“Okay.” Nelve whimpered, nuzzling into his chest. Cayde walked in with Verna and sat on the bed with him.

“See you later, kiddo, you did well. And now your light can change between time and reality! You gained a lot today!” Cayde hugged him and smiled.

Verna hugged Sol. “Bye dad, I love you.” He said quietly.

“Bye, Vern, I’ll see you again soon.” Sol replied softly.

Cayde and Sol stood and began to fade. They were out of time, they had to rest for awhile and get their strength back. Nelve hugged them one last time, as did Verna, their parents hugged them back before they completely faded, it was a new beginning for them.

Clip hovered in. “Nelve… I don’t think I still love you for some reason.” He said. Nelve nodded, the blast had done something to them, they couldn’t feel the same about each other anymore.

“I know, but we can move on, right? We can still find our matches.” Nelve said.

Verna patted his shoulder. “You sound so grown up!” He said, grinning.

Nelve blushed. “Well I’ve had a great role model.” He looked at his brother and hugged him.

“I love you, Nelve.” Verna said softly.

“I love you, too.” Nelve replied.

Verna jumped. “Not like that thought!” He said quickly.

“No! Not like that!” Nelve replied, the two laughed and got into their ship, a transmission was going.

“Attention all guardians, the uprising has stopped. Return to the tower as soon as possible.” Zavala’s voice echoed.

Nelve and Verna looked at each other and nodded. “Let’s go home.” The said in unison.

 

To Be Continued


End file.
